Ghost in a Teeny Bikini
| directed by = Fred Olen Ray | written by = Fred Olen Ray | produced by = Kimberly A. Ray | music by = Anthony Francis | cinematography = Max Thornburg | edited by = Dean McKendrick | distributed by = American Independent Productions | release date(s) = August 8th, 2006 | mpaa rating = TV-MA | running time = 84 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Plot While shooting for a film directed by her boyfriend, Ted Wood, Jr., Muffin Baker learns from a telegram that her rich uncle, Cyrus, has died. Together they travel to the estate of the deceased, where her last will is to be read. The lawyer, Archibald Weisenheimer, and her daughter, Evilyn, put plans together to murder Muffin Baker and claim the inheritance for themselves. Unknown to them, however, the property is haunted by the ghost of Tabitha, who becomes friendly to Muffin Baker and helps her. Weisenheimer tries desperately to kill the heir, leaving Evilyn to sleep with Ted. In the last testament of the late Uncle Cyrus, it is revealed that a box of his assets and the associated key were hidden in his property. Muffin then returns to her room to take a nap. In her dreams, the ghost of Tabitha appears and seduces her. After her nap, Muffin realizes where she has to look for the chest and the key. However, when Weisenheimer and Evilyn threaten to steal the money, Tabitha reappears and saves Muffin. Weisenheimer confesses that he murdered Muffin's uncle. A policeman, fetched by Ted, arrives to arrest Weisenheimer. Ted and Muffin finally forgive each other. Cast Notes & Trivia *Director Fred Olen Ray is credited as Nicholas Medina in this film. *Features clips of Nosferatu in a flashback sequence. References External links * * *Ghost in a Teeny Bikini at Wikipedia * *Ghost in a Teeny Bikini at AbandoMoviez.net *Ghost in a Teeny Bikini at TarsTarkas.net *Ghost in a Teeny Bikini at Dr. Gore's Movie Reviews *Ghost in a Teeny Bikini at Movie House Commentary *Ghost in a Teeny Bikini at Chacebook Gallery Tabitha warns Muffin Baker that it won't be easy to get the inheritance with Archibald Weisenheimer around.gif|Tabitha warns Muffin Baker that it won't be easy to get the inheritance with Archibald Weisenheimer around Tabitha describes Archibald as an evil man who would do anything to get the inheritance for his own daughter.gif|Tabitha describes Archibald as an evil man who would do anything to get the inheritance for his own daughter Tabitha states that it would be nice to have someone new to haunt for a change.gif|Tabitha states that it would be nice to have someone new to haunt for a change Tabitha tells Muffin Baker to enjoy her stay at Ravenswood Manor, 'cause she'll be lurking for her.gif|Tabitha tells Muffin Baker to enjoy her stay at Ravenswood Manor, 'cause she'll be lurking for her Tabitha declares that she can still be able to foil Archibald Weisenheimer's evil plans.gif|Tabitha declares that she can still be able to foil Archibald Weisenheimer's evil plans Tabitha snaps her fingers in front of Archibald Weisenheimer's ear.gif|Tabitha snaps her fingers in front of Archibald Weisenheimer's ear Archibald Weisenheimer says he doesn't believe in ghosts.gif|Archibald Weisenheimer says he doesn't believe in ghosts Tabitha threatens to kill the next person who tells another lame joke.gif|Tabitha threatens to kill the next person who tells another lame joke Tabitha tries to figure out a way to have a party of her own.gif|Tabitha tries to figure out a way to have a party of her own Tabitha wonders if the Lord up above would care.gif|Tabitha wonders if the Lord up above would care Tabitha thanks the Lord up above for giving her a sign of approval.gif|Tabitha thanks the Lord up above for giving her a sign of approval Madame Zola asks if Cyrus is here and Tabitha replies that he's dead.gif|Madame Zola asks if Cyrus is here and Tabitha replies that he's dead Madame Zola asks Cyrus to give her a sign and Tabitha complies with her request.gif| Madame Zola asks Cyrus to give her a sign and Tabitha complies with her request Tabitha's ghost appears right next to Madame Zola.gif| Tabitha's ghost appears right next to Madame Zola Tabitha's ghost takes possession of Madame Zola's body.gif|Tabitha's ghost takes possession of Madame Zola's body Muffin Baker sits on her bed and reads a comic book.gif|Muffin Baker sits on her bed and reads a comic book Muffin Baker wonders what kind of girlfriend she really is.gif|Muffin Baker wonders what kind of girlfriend she really is Tabitha warns Muffin Baker that if she doesn't take care of her own boyfriend, someone else will.gif|Tabitha warns Muffin Baker that if she doesn't take care of her own boyfriend, someone else will Tabitha attends the reading of Cyrus Davenport's will.gif|Tabitha attends the reading of Cyrus Davenport's will Muffin Baker tells Archibald Weisenheimer that she hates it when people try to kill her.gif|Muffin Baker tells Archibald Weisenheimer that she hates it when people try to kill her Tabitha tells Archibald Weisenheimer that she has a trick up her own sleeve.gif|Tabitha tells Archibald Weisenheimer that she has a trick up her own sleeve While Muffin Baker tries to figure something out, Tabitha sneaks up right behind her.gif|While Muffin Baker tries to figure something out, Tabitha sneaks up right behind her Tabitha tells Muffin Baker to take a nap.gif|Tabitha tells Muffin Baker to take a nap Tabitha tells Muffin Baker that she will be in her dreams.gif|Tabitha tells Muffin Baker that she will be in her dreams Tabitha assures Muffin Baker that she's here to provide her with pleasure.gif|Tabitha assures Muffin Baker that she's here to provide her with pleasure Muffin Baker wakes up from her peaceful dream.gif|Muffin Baker wakes up from her peaceful dream Muffin, what you see can be discovered in the Palace of the Princess.gif|Muffin Baker reads a note that tells her what is hidden in the Palace of the Princess Muffin discovers a shelf that is actually a door leading to a stairway.gif|Muffin Baker discovers a shelf that is actually a door leading to a stairway Muffin, all you need is the key to your happiness.gif|Muffin Baker reads another note that tells her she needs a key that leads to the treasure Muffin Baker picks up a treasure chest and takes it downstairs.gif|Muffin Baker picks up a treasure chest and takes it downstairs Tabitha declares that everything is falling into place and follows Muffin Baker.gif|Tabitha declares that everything is falling into place and follows Muffin Baker Tabitha announces that she foils Archibald Weisenheimer's evil plans and saves the day.gif|Tabitha announces that she foils Archibald Weisenheimer's evil plans and saves the day Tabitha's ghost not only frightens Evilyn away, but also brings Archibald Weisenheimer to his knees.gif|Tabitha's ghost not only frightens Evilyn away, but also brings Archibald Weisenheimer to his knees Archibald Weisenheimer finally confesses that he did kill Cyrus Davenport and also tried to kill Muffin Baker.gif|Archibald Weisenheimer finally confesses that he did kill Cyrus Davenport and also tried to kill Muffin Baker Archibald Weisenheimer begs Tabitha's ghost to spare his life while on his knees.gif|Archibald Weisenheimer begs Tabitha's ghost to spare his life while on his knees Tabitha congratulates Muffin Baker for a job well done and bids her farewell.gif|Tabitha congratulates Muffin Baker for a job well done and bids her farewell